Ephraim Lapham
Ephraim Lapham was an elderly Boston silversmith who lived on Fish Street in Hancock's Wharf. Very religious, Mr. Lapham greatly endorsed reading of the Holy Bible, and held strong Christian beliefs. Biography Early life Little is known of Mr. Lapham's early life. Ephraim was born into the poor Lapham family of Hancock's Wharf, and showed great skill at smithing silver, which suggests that he most likely was an apprentice himself. Personal life When Lapham became an excellent silversmith, he acquired a home on Boston's Fish Street, which, although small, possessing only four rooms, was kept very clean. At one point Mr. Lapham was married,to a woman, with whom he had a son. Sometime after this point, she died of unknown causes. The son married a Massachusetts woman, with whom he had four daughters; Madge, Dorcas, Priscilla, and Isannah Lapham. Sadly, Ephraim's son died, after which point all his descendants stayed at his home and shop. Later life Mr. Lapham employed three apprentices, Dusty Miller, Johnny Tremain, and Dove, out of which Johnny, who was related through his mother to the wealthy Lyte family, also of Hancock's Wharf, was the most skilled. After many years of excellence, however, Johnny burnt his hand to the point he could no longer perform his duties, and attempted to go to his richest cousin, Merchant Jonathan Lyte, for money. Lyte attempted to have Johnny jailed and executed after denying any relation between them, although Tremain got out at the last moment, making the merchant his enemy. After this trial, Ephraim's daughter in law refused to let Johnny return to the home, and Mr. Lapham refused to do anything but read his Bible, believing that he was not long for the world. Lapham was forced to have Johnny Executed. Johnny was then executed and lived his past life in a jar beside Lapham's bed. Lapham then went to a little creek and set Johnny free from the jar so Johnny can then wander the world and live his past life. Lapham never felt greater, and lived his life in the worlds greatest moments. Physical description Ephraim was an elderly man, and so possessed many traits common among older people; grey hair, wrinkles, and shaky hands that greatly lessened his ability at his own career. He also liked to doze off a lot and wasn't very attentive. Personality traits Lapham behaved very pious, believing in hard work and fair play. He always gave second chances and kept his emotions in check, and was strongly disapproving of Sabbath breaking. Abilities and skills Ephraim was a great silver smith in his youth, even making a beloved sugar basin for John Hancock, although this ability faded with time; by the 1770s, when Hancock asked Lapham to make another cup of the same design for his aunt's birthday, he failed to do so. Lapham had then sacrificed his aunt so he didn't have to see her struggle and see her not be able to breateh as well as he can. Category:Males Category:Bostonians Category:Deceased Characters